Perdix
'''The Gray Fox', also known as Perdix and, recently, 'Patriarch Perdix Ghost-Wolf, '''is an Imperial master thief and the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. Background Early Life Perdix grew up in Bravil. From a young age he was a pickpocket, stealing mainly Septims in order to buy food. When he was very young he ran away from his mother and father, allegedly because his parents were cruel and uncaring, and stowed away in a carriage on it's way to the Imperial City. In truth, since he ran away at such a young age and went to great lengths to hide his roots, little is know about his origins. Largely what Perdix claims about his past is made up. As a thief Perdix is self taught. At first, he became a thief to survive, stealing because it was the only way to get by. He had a knack for crime, and many members of the guild called him a prodigy. When asked how Perdix joined the Guild a member who knew would answer; "He just showed up one day, and wouldn't leave." Despite having learned his skills to survive, Perdix soon found happiness in stealing from the upper class. He struck it rich early on after managing to pull off a heist in which he stole several royal jewels from the Imperial Palace. From then on thievery was just about the thrill, and he would give half his cut to beggers. Perdix would rise to the rank of Master Thief and, when the Gray Fox retired, the mantle would be passed to him. However, his run as Gray Fox was short lived as, the day he recieved the Cowl, watchmen invaded the Imperial City's guildhouse. Perdix would escape, wounded, and flee to the sewers. Appearances [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64886 ''Ancient Legends: Molon Labe] Molon Labe opens with Perdix fleeing the Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild after it's raid by Imperial Watchmen. Injured in the escape, he hides in the sewers, but is so severely wounded he doubts he will survive. Embracing death for less than a minute before a resident vampire, Gisla, finds him. She helps him through the sewers to the northern exit so that he can start heading for Skyrim. Three days later, Perdix appears in middle of the Cistern of Riften, popping right out of the water. Quickly embraced by the thieves, it quickly turns south for Perdix when that Guild's own leadership feels threatened by his presence. They devise a mission to send him away: as the one man to spare, he must go to Clan Ghost-Wolf and assist with their supposed war on the Dragon Priests. Deciding that he must do this unless he intends to wake up with a slit throat, Perdix leaves Riften and heads for Vargine Hall in Whiterun. Arriving just in time for the Ghost-Wolf Matriarch's duel with the Patriarch of Clan Cave-Bear, the two apparently being mortal enemies. Perdix watches the fight, knowing full well that if the Matriarch dies his chances of becoming Guildmaster again are halved. Thus, when she wins, but is gravely wounded, he throws himself into the arena, carrying her away and forcing her to drink health potions in order to save her life. He would remain by her side through the night and be there when she woke up. They would talk briefly and the Matriarch, named Valkyrie, would accept his service. Shortly later an assassin would sneak into the room, discovered by Perdix who had felt paranoid and pulled on the Cowl for a moment. The two would fight, resulting in Perdix being stabbed, and almost killed, only to be saved by Valkyrie. The assassin was some sort of bizarre fish man wielding a dagger bearing an unfamiliar symbol. Perdix and Valkyrie head to the library and discover that the assassin's symbol was one of some forgotten, ancient clan of Skyrim. Valkyrie loans him her deceased brother Rigvar's room. Perdix was uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping on a comfortable bed (he hated the sinking feeling, his own bed as a child and as a thief was very hard). He decided to sleep on the floor. Upon pulling the covers from the bed and disrobing, it's discovered Perdix's back in covered in scars that looked like they were, most likely, delivered by a whip. He slept throughout the night on the floor on his stomach, as sleeping on his back irritated the scars. He slept in late and, in the morning, went to eat. Perdix, although he wasn't very meaty, ate a lot of food, evidently because he did not eat regularly as a child. He would meet with Hist-of-his-Kin, the Patriarch of Clan Bone Obelisk and the latter's wife, Xaleel. Perdix and the clan leader would discuss the Argonian's wife and then Perdix's own love life. The Gray Fox claimed he had none, his job taking priority. Perdix, after the meal, is confronted by Jaffina Masked-Eye, who, when following up on leads, discovered his true identity. Perdix was initially outraged and in shock but Jaffina said she only wanted to strike a deal with him. In exchange for helping bridge an alliance between the Masked-Eyes and the Ghost-Wolves in order to help take down the Dragon Priests, they would get him his guild back. Perdix accepted the bargain. Valkyrie and her warriors, Hist and his, and Perdix leave for Ursineburg, a Cave-Bear stronghold, in order to rescue Valkyrie's sister, Lilja, whose release was secured in Valkyrie's victory over Sturkas. Perdix expresses a dislike of horses, claiming, "Why would I want something with a mind of it's own bobbing about between my legs?" Although, this is ironically where he acquires Affa, his treasured steed, although neither horse nor master are willing to acknowledge the relationship. On the first night of the journey, once the company of warriors has made camp, Perdix and Valkyrie discuss her lycanthropy. They end up in her tent and share a bed, although it goes no further. In the morning Valkyrie kisses Perdix who returns the gesture, and later makes things very uncomfortable between them. Perdix is offended by a harmless passing remark from Valkyrie and storms off. The group eventually arrives in Ursineburg. Perdix does his best to remain out of sight, except he is picked out by Armstark, who approaches Perdix and insults both him and Valkyrie. Perdix, surprising even himself, is outraged and in turn taunts Armstark with the latter's father's death. Armstark, royally pissed off, grabs Perdix by the throat and lifts him of the ground. The confrontation is about to end in one of the two's death when Valkyrie yells at Armstark to release him. The Patriarch relents, dropping a very oxygen-deprived Perdix to the ground. Lilja is returned and the company sets off. They return to the camp sight from the previous night. Perdix enters her tent to apologize for his behavior, and admits his feelings for Valkyrie, and the latter says she feels similarly for Perdix. They end up spending the night together. The following day the company sets off for Vargine Hall. On the road there they are attacked by an army of fishmen, whose motives are still unknown. Upon returning to Vargine Hall, Perdix and Valkyrie announce to clan Ghost-Wolf they intend to be wed. The announcement is met with marred enthusiasm, but is accepted. Within the next complete days the two are married, Preceding that, Valkyrie assembled the Cadet Branches of Clan Ghost-Wolf, intending to siege cultist occupied Solitude. The clans arrived to a formal welcoming, where Valkyrie and Perdix acknowledged the clans presence, and even that of Clan Blood Raven, which promises it's service if Clan Ghost-Wolf would revoke the clan's exiled status. Valkyrie accepted Blood Raven's proposal. In the following days, at a war council, when the leaders of the aforementioned Clans were meeting, the Dragon Priest Morokei appeared, and requested that they meet him. Perdix accepted and, against Valkyrie's explicit instructions to take Ma'Khenro with him, Perdix goes it alone. The Dragon Priest and Perdix form a temporary alliance to kill Rahgot. Once the deed is done, Perdix returns to Vargine Hall, and has a short reunion with Valkyrie before Caius Lightning-Sword appears and, immediately proceeding his appearance, a force of Cultists along with Zahkriinos attack, although they are quickly repelled, and Zahkriinos is slain. Clan-Ghost and it's allies rally and march for Solitude, allying with Clan Gorehound and picking up Myling Frost-Song along the way. It's also discovered on one morning during the journey that Valkyrie is pregnant. In a meeting with the Iron Hound, Clan Gorehound's patriarch, things get very confrontation between him and Perdix. After some thinly-veiled threats against Valkyrie from the Hound and an exuberant amount of dog puns, the two patriarchs come to an agreement, where the Ghost-Wolfs will liberate Solitude for the Gorehounds, as it is their territory, in exchange for the Gorehounds assistance and siege engines for the attack. The Ghost-Wolfs head for Solitude, with the Gorehounds in tow. The siege on Solitude is a success and Perdix and Valkyrie soon return home. The Clan Wars To be announced Trivia * Perdix is ambidextrous. When his right arm is injured in combat he simply reverts to using his left, and continues fighting. * Perdix is mildly agoraphobic. When he is in a large space in an unfamiliar setting he becomes panicked. * Perdix is not his real name. He made it up for himself because he disliked his given one. * He is poorly educated, and has a difficult time reading. Also, he does not know how to swim. Gallery grayfox2.jpg|Perdix, with the Cowl on. 2015-02-22_00026.jpg|Perdix in action 2015-02-22_00017.jpg|Perdix getting stabby. 2015-02-22_00014.jpg|I see you! Category:Imperials Category:Thieves Category:Thieves Guild Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ancient Legends Category:The Clan Wars Canon